


The Present

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pets, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: For Danny’s birthday, on April 1st, Matt gives him a puppy.





	The Present

Matt gave this subject serious thought. Danny’s first birthday since they were dating was coming and Matt needed a perfect present for him. After all, Danny deserved one for being a perfect boyfriend.

Matt needed to find something meaningful that Danny would love. Something that helped Danny remember that Matt saw him as an inspiration and that he meant the world to him.

A lightbulb went on over Matt's head when they were on a date in Central Park and a big dog which Matt couldn’t name the breed of (too many dogs were around) walked past them.

The dog, when passing next to them, turned to Danny and put its front paws on Danny’s lap.

“Oh, hey, friend,” Danny said, petting the dog. “How are you?”

Matt found himself petting the dog’s head too. Basing on its thick fur, it was probably a Saint Bernard.

“What’s his name?” Matt asked the owner: a young woman that had been exercising with the dog.

“Hers,” the woman corrected. “She’s Bella.”

“Bella, hi,” Danny said softly, continuing to stroke her.

“Bella, let’s go,” the owner said. She pulled the leash slightly and they both kept their walk.

“Dogs are the best,” Danny commented.

“Yeah, they are,” Matt said.

And then he knew it. He knew what he’d give Danny for his 27th birthday. 

 

So Matt planned the thing. He went to an adoption center the day before Danny’s birthday and adopted a month-old, nine-pounds, brown Labrador.

He was small, playful and energetic. Exactly what Matt was looking for.

 

Next morning, Matt woke up at Danny’s place (as it was already usual). He greeted Danny with a morning kiss and other very important Presents™ one could give one’s boyfriend in their birthday’s morning.

“Let me make you breakfast, alright?” Matt asked, kissing Danny’s temple.

Danny pouted.

“We’ll have breakfast later,” he answered from Matt’s chest. “Don’t wanna leave you right now.”

“I’ll be quick,” Matt said. And his tone had been so revealing—he hadn’t even tried to hide how obvious he’d sounded.

“O-kay,” Danny replied, obviously realizing that something was up.

Matt went to the opposite side of the apartment and took the kennel where he’d kept the puppy overnight (Thank God he'd been quiet). He opened the kennel door and carried the little dog in his hands since it was way too small to fit in his arms. 

He walked back to the bedroom with the puppy held against his chest and stopped in the nearest spot to it where Danny couldn’t see him.

“Close your eyes,” Matt asked him.

“ _ Matt _ .”

“Just do it, okay?”

Matt listened to Danny’s eyelids closing. He walked in the bedroom with the puppy in hands.

“What did you do?” Danny asked, already flustered.

“You’ll see,” Matt answered. He got on the bed again, sitting crisscross next to Danny and carefully placing the dog between the two of them. “Open them.”

Danny’s eyes lit up at the sight. 

“Oh, my God. Matt, this is—how did you—I love you.”

Danny sat to match Matt’s position. He leaned over and kissed Matt sweetly on the lips.

“I love you too,” Matt answered.

Danny beamed and began playing with the puppy. The little dog moved from one side to the other between them, without knowing where to stay longer than two secs. Matt petted it and also did Danny, both becoming fully immersed in the endearing animal’s actions.

Danny was so happy and excited,  _ wow _ . Matt could feel it with every inch of his body and soul. Realizing it... it just made Matt even happier.

“I noticed that you love dogs," Matt commented, breaking the comfortable silence of the room. "And I thought this place could use a pet.” 

“And I guess he could use another dad,” Danny said. “If you want to, that’s it.”

“Hm?” Matt asked although he’d listened clearly to every of Danny’s words. 

“I’m saying: move in with me, Matt. Because I love having you around.  _ And _ ,” Danny made a dramatic pause and turned to the home’s new pet, “he will, too.”

Matt grinned. He snickered and shook his head in amazement.

“It’s your birthday and yet you’re the one giving me surprises.”

“That a yes?” Danny asked, looking up from the pup.

“Definitely a yes.”

Danny took Matt's hands in his and intertwined their fingers together. And then he started asking for names to put  _ their _ new pet and was eager to call that apartment  _ theirs _ and Matt just found himself wrapped in the wonderful feeling of getting back what he’d missed so much having: a family.


End file.
